Ruber's minions
Ruber's minions are the minor antagonists of Quest for Camelot, that work for, of course, Lord Ruber himself. He mutated them with acme potion and various weapons to make them stronger. They use boars as mounts. Appearances Most of them are seen without shirts, but with loincloths. Some even have tied hairs and spiked helmets or simply a spiked Mohawk. They all look like hideous monsters when they got mutated. Big When they got mutated, they have sharp claws on one hand and a crossbow. They have a small hair on their heads. One of these minions can speak and joined Ruber to find Excalibur. Slim When they got mutated, they are seen with maces as replacements for their arms and a small hair on their heads and chin. Another slim minion has a spiked head with a sharp blade on one arm and the other has three sharp knives like fingers. Another one shows having two axes and a cone-shaped head. The one with maces and the other one with sharp claws and a blade joined Ruber to find Excalibur, but the one with the axes didn't. Short When they got mutated, they have sharp axe blades and the crested head looks like an axe. Another one has a spiked head and sharp claws. Both of these shorter minions joined Ruber to find Excalibur. History The minions were first seen as normal humans when they attacked Kayley's house and village. When Ruber forced Juliana to come with her to Camelot, he demonstrated his minions to become mutants by pouring acme potion in a steep pit. A chicken and an axe were the first ones to be demonstrated, creating the dodo-looking bird Bladebeak. Ruber then pushed one of his minions into the pool of acme and then dropped two maces, creating a monster with mace for arms. He then pushed another minion, who was holding an axe. Next, he pushed an overweight one with a crossbow, making the thug more wiser, stronger, and evil. After that, all of Ruber's minions (except for one, who probably turned into a mutant later on) were mutated, they all take everything with them. Soon, Ruber saw Kayley on her horse escaping. He sends the minion with the maces, the minion with the claws and crossbow, and Bladebeak (who has no intentions of harming her) to capture her. While that happens, the minions who are taking Juliana hostage witness Kayley escaping. Kayley seemingly tried to turn back until the two minions and Bladebeak arrive on boars. Kayley is heading to the Forbidden Forest. After a while, she fell off her horse, who got away. As she started heading into the dark woods of the forest, the boars tired out and the two minions left their tired mounts to go after her. Bladebeak's boar lost control and the log it had tied on smashed into a rock, sending the mutant bird flying. His axe bill smashes right on the arm of the wide minion. Bladebeak said, "Hey, we're not going anywhere, are we?" The minion then responded, "Chicken!" Bladebeak waves nervously and tells him he has a wife and two eggs at home. The minion then removed Bladebeak off of him as the two go after Kayley. As the two rampaging thugs smash through branches, Bladebeak chops one off with his bladed bill. The minion with the maces easily breaks through the rocks as he yells wildly. When Kayley first met Garret, the two minions and Bladebeak arrived. The wide minion grabs Bladebeak and throws him, but misses. When Ayden arrive to come to his aid, Garret knocks down the slim minion and hits the big one in the face with his staff. When the mace-wielding thug tried to attack, Garret hits him in the groin and flings him high into the air as a nearby rock creature catches the thug with its tongue and seemingly devours him alive. When the wide minion foolishly wasted his time to slash Garret, he sends a log tied to a vine to hit the thug. The thug then falls into a nearby whirlpool and supposedly drowned. Later, the apparently living water spat out the big minion, then the rock creature regurgitates the mace-wielding thug. Later, Ruber is seen with his Griffin and the slim minion with the claws and blade and the short, axe-wielding thug. When Bladebeak arrived, he told Ruber that Kayley is with Garret and Ayden. He told him that they're trying to find Excalibur. As the three heroes (Ayden is included) head to Dragon Country, Ruber is watching them as the big thug and the mace-wielding thug are seen next to him. At Dragon Country, Kayley, Garret, and Ayden meet Devon and Cornwall and they are later attacked by three large dragons. As they escape through a wormhole, Ruber, the Griffin, and four of his minions (the mace-wielding thug isn't seen) confront the three dragons. Ruber then kills one of them. Later, Ruber and his gang are seen taking a break on a cliff. The thug with the spiked head and claws is seen cooking the dragon that Ruber killed with a rotisserie. This time, the mace-wielding thug is with them. Later on, while the heroes find the belt that belong to Excalibur, they find large tracks in a large cave made of branches with thorns. Later, Garret is wounded by the thug with the crossbow and claws. As Ruber charges, Garret whacks Ruber, who falls on the thug with the crossbow and claws. While Kayley carries him, the thug with the spiked head, claws and sharp blade cuts several vines, which wakes up large thorn creatures (which were the ones that attacked the Griffin when Excalibur fell). When Ruber and his thugs were getting closer, Kayley uses a vine and wraps it on the left arm of one of the thorn creatures. The beast sees Ruber and his gang as Kayley pulls the vine and the creature traps the villains, giving the heroes a chance to escape. Later that night, Juliana (with Bladebeak and his wife) are seen in the carraige. Later, a thug with the spiked head, claws, and blade appears. He evilly yells, "Nobody can find Ruber's plan to takeover Camelot!" as he leaves. Then, Ruber and his thugs emerge from the ground with thorn creature's hand blocking their path, but they managed to get out. While, the heroes try to get the sword from a large ogre, Ruber and his gang arrived. The thug with the crossbow and claws stupidly yells, "Hey, boss, look! That's Excal..." as Ruber shuts him up by slamming one of the mace-wielding thug's maces on the wide thug. "I hate ogres," said Ruber as he tells his minions to walk quietly. However, the loud noises would still wake up the beast. When the Griffin flies down with Ruber on him, he sneezes very loud, which wakes up the ogre. However, Kayley managed to put him back to sleep and catches the sword. As the dragons pull the two up, Ayden grabs Devon's head to help them. The noise wakes up the ogre again. The large beast exhales, which causes Ruber and his Griffin to fall. The thugs (excluding the one with the maces) chase the heroes, but the ogre mistakenly slams his large right hand on the wall, squishing the three thugs flat on the wall, but not killing them. As the ogre goes back to sleep, the Griffin and Ruber and trapped under his rear end. However, the ogre seems to have farted, which caused Ruber and the Griffin to zoom out of his rear end. As Kayley, Garret, and the two dragons slide on the steep hill, Ruber kicks his three thugs (excluding the one with the spiked head, claws, and blade) down the cliff to go after them, but they were unsuccessful. The Griffin accidentally caused Ruber to fall. As the heroes managed to get away, the three thugs continue rolling down as they smash into a rock wall and lay unconscious on the ground, though the Griffin lands on them and Ruber falls on his pet. After Garret and Ayden left, Kayley goes on (while the two dragons aren't paying attention) with Excalibur. As she tries to go back for Garret, Ruber and his thugs have caught her. The mace-wielding thug wraps her as Ruber takes the sword from her. He uses the acme potion to meld Excalibur to his hand, much to his minions' delight. Now that the sword is his right hand's replacement, he can rule Camelot. The wide thug with the claws and crossbow throws Kayley in the wagon, where she reunites with her mother. However, Ruber told Juliana she has a job to do. A slim minion with the spiked head, claws and blade volunteered to watch over Kayley. A short thug with the spiked head and claws then takes Juliana away to stay with Ruber. As they head to Camelot, Juliana watches the slim thug with Kayley, who has her arms tied. The thug laughs evilly as Juliana looks with shock. As the drawbridge unknowingly lets Ruber and his minions (who are hiding) to Camelot, Ruber wait for his plan to be successful. In the wagon, the thug has gagged Kayley, who kicks him. The thug falls through the wagon and yells in pain as his body gets scrapped on the ground. He struggles to get back up, but is seemingly stuck. However, he does try to impale Kayley with his claws, but was unsuccessful. With the help of Bladebeak, Kayley managed to tell the guards and locals that Ruber has set a trap. As Ruber attacks, all of his thugs emerge from the wagons to attack. Two thugs block the doorway as the guard try to stop them. However, most are taken out by three thugs with the spiked head, claws, and blade. A soldier whacks a mace-wielding thug with his sword on the face, but it easily broke off. A wide thug with the claws and crossbow throws one of the soldiers and a fire is caused. When Kayley tried to save King Arthur, the Griffin destroys her path. The short thug with the axes and the slim thug with the spiked head, claws and blade attack Kayley, she loses her balance and falls of the edge of the castle rampart, but she is saved by Garret and the dragons. Devon and Cornwall then knock the two thugs off the castle rampart. The two thugs falls hundreds of feet below as they scream before they both fall in the moat. Later, a wide thug with the crossbow and claws and the short thug with the spiked head and claws corner Kayley and Garret, but the two jump off the rampart and land on a wagon full of straws with a horse. After Kayley and Garret tricked Ruber into putting Excalibur in the stone, the thorn-covered vines move away as the three rings on the stone glow. Since Ruber was not the true king of Camelot, he can't remove the sword off of him. He then screams as a wave of magic turns all of his minions (including Bladebeak) back to normal. After Ruber is destroyed, it is not known what became of the thugs, but it is possible that they were put in a dungeon as punishment for their crimes. Gallery Ruber with his henchmen.jpg Trivia *There seem to be several errors in the film that involved with the minions: **In Dragon Country, although Ruber is seen with his thugs, the one with the maces was not seen. The mace-wielding thug also didn't got squashed by the ogre. **In the cave made of thorns, only two of his minions (excluding the two with spiked heads and the one with maces) got trapped by the thorn creature. **Also the slim thug with the spiked head, blade and sharp claws didn't got pushed down the hill by Ruber when they got out of the ogre's cave. **When Lady Juliana was singing, a wide thug had claws on his left hand. However, when he and the other thugs saw Kayley escaping, his left hand now had the crossbow. Category:Characters